icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:GiantKid/In preparation for iGoodBye an appreciation post for Carly and why I will sink/sail with Creddie till the end
SooOOoo haven't wrote one of these in awhile, and I think it's in due order after placing 2nd in best blogger on this site to post a blog on why I'm a little apprehensive about the finale, and why I will always ship Creddie. So let's cut to the chase - Carly: ' I think we can all agree that Carly is the main character on this show, I mean, it is called iCarly, and the summary of this show is about Carly and her group of friends as they make a webshow. I've had plenty the debate with my fellow Seddie friends on this forum on why I think she should end with Freddie, and it's not until the finale that it's actually a '''desperate want f'or iCarly to end pro-Creddie, as opposed to just shipping Creddie. You see, I LOVE Sam's character, she and Carly are my favorites, and it was essentially Sam that made me watch iCarly in the first place - but I have to debate against the fact that many people ship Seddie because of deep anaylsis of Sam's character on how Freddie is the first person to show her "love" when she was neglected it all of her life. My point being - Carly's life is just or I dare say even MORE tragic than that of Sam's. Our beloved main character doesn't have a mother - we don't even know if she is alive, but I'm assuming she isn't. Therefore, Carly has lived AT LEAST her teenage years without her mother. As a woman, and as I'm sure, many girls on here can concur with the fact that these are pretty rough years to not have a mother. Not only does she not have a mother, but she hasn't seen her father since the beginning of this show..so.around 5-6 years. During this time, she is probably hoping that she doesn't have a man in uniform knock on her door to tell her that her father has been killed. So, here she is, a teenager - without any parents - living with her older sibling (who I love to death, but serisously, is the less mature one.) as she grows into a young woman. I mean, by any means, she should be just as crazy as Sam is, but she isn't. That's the beauty of Carly, that is, despite all her hardships, that she still remains as the loyal and sweet friend. She is always there to help either Spencer, Sam, Freddie and Gibby, without asking anything in return. In fact, she is always helping others and their plot-lines that we barely even get to watch or see Carly share what actually is bothering her. Carly is a fairly fun-loving and easy going person overall and she has her bad moments sure. But they are few and far between, which I think is an important thing to note. Some of them are warranted like in iSpace Out and iSams Mom where she reacts to her claustrophobia. Her strength of character in regards to dedication to her school work as well as her friends is truly impressive. Not just because of the web show that they do on a regular basis and the work that would go into it. Which she obviously does more than Sam, that’s been proven multiple times before, Carly literally has to bait her into working. But also with all that she deals with emotionally which she barely ever talks about. She also manages to remain upbeat and cheerful through most of it. Carly is an impressive character with all this considering, and it saddens me that Dan never wrote more about her life, her past, or at least give her a decent boyfriend that cherishes her for the woman that she is. And this is where I segway into Creddie.... I started to ship Creddie in iSpeedDate when I watched the ever "prissy" Carly let her walls down and put her head on Freddie's shoulder. It was the first time that I actually pondered Carly's character and realized how much this teenager had gone through in her life, and how amazing she was to not even let any of those negative things weigh her down. She really is a simple teenager that wants simple things, and my heart truly breaks for her in this moment. She just wants to "date a guy that she likes and that likes her back." She really has dated a bunch of frogs, and it's here that Freddie really does shine as her prince. It's like Freddie is saying "don't worry, I got you" in that one moment where she just kinda "is" and dances with him. He really WAS meant for her - he has loved her since day one, and even if it end pro-seddie, we can't deny that he actually does sincerely love her as a person. They're best friends and basically share the same soul... THEY GET ONE ANOTHER. Sure, they might be considered "boring" but it really is the simple things in life that make us happy, especially when it comes to Carly. Now, the thing that gets me with iGB coming up is that Carly has never even had a "real" BF or any real character development when it comes to HER OWN SHOW. It would be one thing if there was another male costar introduced that she fell in love with while Seddie rides into the sunset, but the fact is, there isn't. Carly is more or less the same girl that she was several years ago. I feel like the only redeeming plot that can come from her character is if the show comes in full circle will her at least becoming mature enough to admit that she is in love with Freddie, and she can go through out her adult life at least knowing the type of man that she deserves (Freddie). I would even be fine along the lines of "You know, I wish I would have opened my eyes a little sooner when you were in love with me, but I can tell that you love Sam, and I want you to be happy." There has to be something... I just won't accept an ending where Carly goes to a dance...WITH HER FATHER.. only to drop everything that has developed on this show for the past 6 years, and have her go to Italy. To me it just feels like a cope out for Sam to segway into her show without people going "Why doesn't Carly visit?" Speaking of Sam & Cat, I'm not opposed to it, it just saddens me that Cat will probably be Sam's new best friend, and essentially everything in iCarly will be nothing more than the prequel to how Sam became the way she is today. Hell, Freddie might have just been a stepping stone on her path of life to finding the "right" guy. But, I digress, with Sam continuing on her story and the possiblity of people falling in love with the idea of her with someone else (Yes, you hate the idea now, but seriosuly, you think she will be single the whole series..you might even like the new guy!) it's just not fair to Carly's character. Why have Carly end shipless when she won't be on Nick anymore, and have Sam continue on with many more years of developing maybe an even better relationship with another guy. Freddie won't even be a regular on Sam & Cat, so even Seddie is pointless...why not have the two main character who are not staying on Nick get together so they '''EACH can have a chance at a happy ending?! All we've been hearing this past season is how she wants a boyfriend, and with the mention of iOAR... it would just totally be unfair of Dan to not have anything come out of that -- like -- why mention it at all?! As many of you have read in my posts, I can see the appeal of Seddie, but I simply don't agree with it. As mentioned, Sam has had a rough past, and Freddie is the first boy her age to appreciate her for who she is, something that probably scarred her after her father left her family. The thing is, I think ANYONE who would have accepted Sam could have been Sam's boyfriend/love. If we really sat down and did a deep analysis of Sam's character, I bet we could conclude that Spencer was her first "crush" because he might have been the first man to accept her..of course, with an age difference this never developed. We can look at Jonah and see how "obsessive" she was with him and conclude that as the "first" guy her age to show an interest, so, she clinged to him. With Freddie being the first "decent" guy, probably EVER in her life, next to Spencer, she naturally fell for him first. Alas, now to Carly. That being said, I really do hope that Carly gets the ending she deserves. I really hope that SOMEHOW we learn a little more about her character or that she reveals something that shows some signifigant growth in her after 6 years. Tell me friends, what do you think? Do you agree, disagree? Please no hate in shipping, this is a geniune concern and post for those that can debate or chat. :) "You don’t need someone to complete you. You only need someone to accept you completely" Category:Blog posts Category:creddie Category:Images of Carly Shay Category:Freddie's Dates/Crushes Category:igoodbye